


Pagan

by handaboo



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Extreme Schizophrenia, Gen, Horrific Descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaboo/pseuds/handaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine it would be like to be completely a psychopath. Takes place only in the Suicide Squad/Batman universe. There are no canon characters in this story. Please, do not read if you can be "triggered" or if you are of weak constitution. If you do read, however, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, I must admit it. Do not read if you are of weak constitution. If you do decide to continue, I hope you enjoy.

Ah… It was all so beautiful. Everything was perfect, and for once, everyone agreed. There was no arguing, no telling everyone else what to do. They were all in harmony. Except… He was still trying to get out. Everyone else snarled and spit at him, forcing him to retreat, but they were weak.

They knew he would try to destroy everything they had created, but they also knew he would fail. They would strength again over time, and then he would be pushed back.

They all joined in a harmonious laugh that filled the picturesque chamber. They loved how the pale moonlight shone through the windows and caused the bright splashes of color to scintillate like rubies. This, truly, was where they belonged.

Everyone weakly scooted back to the corner of the room, admiring their lovely work. The sight was hypnotizing, and it captured almost all of their senses. Sight, sound, touch, smell… They all wanted to stay here, to keep him from taking them from it all.

But they knew he could tell something was wrong. He was getting frantic, and it took all of their strength combined to keep him from getting out.

They hated him.

He always ruined their plans. He tried to keep them behind bars. Or course, he never succeeded.

After all, he was the bad guy.

In fact, it seemed as though they were the only sane people on this planet. No one understood, and no one could see things like they did. They wanted to share the gift that they had, and they wanted to make everyone understand what it meant to be beautiful. After a long while, they had finally been able to make three people understand.

And now, they too were content.

That made three more in their party, which meant three more to hold him back.

They needed to convert more people, so that they could forevermore hold him back. When he came out, he held them back with an unbridled strength, but it never lasted long.

Together, they could overcome him.

Together, they remembered the beginning of the beauty.

The first of their party had come with him. His power had grown alongside the enemy's, and he was only able to be outside for only moments at a time. But he was always patient, and watched for the moment when he could spread beauty to at least one other.

Of course, everyone that joined had their own ideals. Everyone had different ways of spreading beauty, and wanted to do it his or her own way. So, like a family, they constantly argued, but stayed together.

And so, they had grown. There were at least thirty of them now, and together they held him back.

They knew that eventually, once more people had joined their cause, they would hold him back forever.

Then, and only then, could their noble quest be completed.

But now… He was coming out. Everyone shouted at each other, saying to take cover, to stay low until they were strong again. This conversion had taken up lots of strength, and they would need to rest.

_No! Stay away! You'll ruin everything again! You'll make them take us from the beauty!_

_Get away!_

But it was no use. He was out.

* * *

He woke with a start. His body was slumped in a corner of the room, and immediately it sat up straight like an arrow. How had he gotten here? What was going on?

A feeling of horror and fear grew inside of him like a cancer, until his eyes were streaming with tears that mixed with the thick red liquid on his face, causing small red gems to drop to the wooden board floor.

His body shook as he struggled to breathe. It felt like a vise was crushing down his ribs, rendering him unable to take in a single breath. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. And for once, there was no talking. He subconsciously processed the fact that they were letting him see this. They wanted him to know.

In the middle of the small room, three shapes, barely recognizable as human bodies, lay on the floor, still slowly seeping lukewarm blood. The moonlight was enough for him to see that their eyes had been torn out, fingers bit off, and stomachs ruthlessly ripped open.

Entrails were cast about the floor.

Blood had been sprayed everywhere, along the floor, walls and ceiling.

Screams ripped through the room, emanating from him.

His arms wrapped themselves around his bone-thin chest, hugging himself tightly as his screams because hoarse and cracked.

Small cuts across his body pulsed with blood, following the erratic beating of his heart. His eyes were shut tight, but he felt as though he could still see the scene.

And then, they returned.

The voices.

The filled his head, insulting him, screaming at him.

They wanted him to get away from their beauty.

He began to scream again, his body now jumping and thrashing as they fought to take control once more.

They whispered to him how they created this masterpiece.

They screamed at him what they would do to him if he wasn't their vessel.

They wanted him to see the beauty.


	2. II

Bright lights and sirens interrupted his conflicts. The voices stopped for a moment, confused. The boy cast a frightened glance towards the solitary window, and caught the telltale sign of police lights.

_Thank God. ___

He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he needed to keep them away from humans. 

They had other ideas.

He was forced to his sore, unclad feet, thrashing as they began to rise again. 

_We won’t let them take us!_

_We will take them!_

Their voices were crazy with anger and excitement. They began to form a wall, locking the boy from his own body.

_There._

_Be a good boy, and stay._

_They stopped the body’s thrashing, and stood quietly._

Their hair hung in wet strands across their face, and they kept expression void from their face. 

They stood in that one spot, facing the window, until they hear footsteps. 

Turning slowly, they came to face several police officers, who were clearly very disturbed by this scene. 

They stared. 

They said nothing, even when asked to put their hands in the air. 

When the men advanced, they leapt forward with a screech, bony fingers extended. 

They reached their target, which was the neck of a man. 

They held tight, not letting go even as a bullet lodged itself in their right shoulder. 

Their fingernails dug deep into the man’s skin, causing rivulets of blood to stream down. 

When they were ripped from their target, they were still satisfied. They had converted yet another, even when others tried to stop them. 

_They will never understand._

_We just have to show them the beauty._

_Then everyone will be beautiful._

Their wrists, which were too thin to be clasped with handcuffs, were tied behind their back, and they were pushed away. 

They kept a grin on their face, however. He was finding it difficult to fight back, as another had joined their group. Their grin, however, disappeared when they were taken outside and pushed into the back of an armored vehicle. 

_Where are they taking us?_

They were confused. Before, they had always been able to escape. But now, since he had distracted them, they had been caught. 

Where they afraid of death? 

They never even thought about it. Their mission was to show others to beauty, and that was all. 

They weren’t afraid of anything. They could conquer these challenges together. 

And for now, they wished to be alone with themselves, but that wasn’t going to happen. As they were strapped onto a bench on the side of the truck, three men filed in. They were heavily clad in armor, and each held a large machine gun in their hands. 

As the vehicle began to move, they growled at the ugly men. Even if they couldn’t see their faces, which were covered by the visors of helmets, they hated them for desecrating their sacred duty. 

_How dare they!_

They growled, spit, thrashed in their bindings. 

And then, when they were tired of that, they began to laugh. 


End file.
